


You Said You Won’t Break My Heart (Unless You Do)

by ninathena



Series: It’s Only Illusion (A Miracle) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathena/pseuds/ninathena
Summary: Echo confronts Bellamy. I’m sure you can guess what about.





	You Said You Won’t Break My Heart (Unless You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no computer atm, so I’m sure this is full of mistakes. So sorry. It’s also way shorter than it’d normally be, but I just wanted to get it out of my head. It’s really difficult to work when all you’re thinking about is tragic Becho. Despite all that, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“You know-” Bellamy’s voice makes her jump, startling her- “you’re starting to remind me of me.”

She’s confused at first, mind still foggy with her morose thoughts, before her lips pull up slightly, eyes not quite meeting his. “The fire is beautiful, but it’s certainly no window.” She does meet his eyes then, confident that her feelings won’t show within them.

He chuckles, deep and warm. It’s so familiar it makes her heart ache as her throat tightens. For a moment she doesn’t think she’s strong enough for this, but then she remembers all she has now, all he’s given her. 

“Hey,” he says softly, boots sinking into the sand as he takes a few steps up the small slope till he stands just in front of her. She feels the warmth of his breath, and she has to turn back down, catch herself before she gives it all away.

“Echo, what’s wrong?”

Too late, she thinks. She’s gotten bad at this hiding herself thing. Or perhaps he’s just gotten far too good.

She clears her throat, catching his eye once again with a smirk, trying to return the situation back to it’s lighter feel. “Well, we’re in the desert, with an army of people and hardly enough food or water. Your sister has made it clear that I am still ranked high on her kill list, and I think I just saw Murphy and Emori sneak off together - considering the state of their current relationship, it’s either an interesting development or a cause for concern.”

He’s quiet, but she can already tell he’s not buying it. 

“What do you want me to tell you,” she sighs.

“I want you to be honest with me. That’s what we do, remember?”

Echo scoffs, eyes rolling back to the fire. Then his hand is on her arm, too hot and too much, even in its gentleness. She takes a step back, and the hurt on his face is sharp with his shock. 

The guilt in her chest is such a strange thing. Nothing at all like the pain she’s caused him before. This is reaching a deeper, more personal level. But she’s already here and she might as well push through it.

“I can’t be honest with you about it-”

“You can talk to me about anything,” he says earnestly.

“No,” she starts, putting a hand up when he goes to reach for her again, “I can’t be honest with you about this, because you’re hardly honest with yourself.”

He blinks, taken aback by her answer. “What the hell are you talking about?” There’s a hint of fear within the defensivness. And she’s suddenly so scared of losing him - losing them all. But this isn’t about her, or what she wants - then again, when has it ever been.

She feels her eyes burning and she bites the inside of her cheek. Finally swallowing her fear she whispers, “She loves you.” 

And it’s over. Just like that, it’s out in the open. And as much as it hurts, she actually feels a little lighter, like she can finally take a breath that she’s been holding ever since they found out about Clarke.

Her vision has gone blurry, but she can still see the outright shock on Bellamy’s face. As well as the terror of either admitting knowledge of what she’s talking about, or the guilt of treating her like she’s a fool and denying it.

She wonders which one he’ll choose.

“Echo,” he barely grunts out. 

“I just want you to know that, because sometimes I think you doubt it.” 

“Please don’t.”

“But you shouldn’t, because it’s there. She’s there.” A tear finally does drop, and she can see that he’s close to his own. “And you deserve that. To be happy.”

He snaps up at that, face almost as hard as it is soft. “I am happy,” he says without any room for argument. “You make me happy.”

And she truly can’t help the heart aching, watery smile she gives. “I know. I know I do. And I know we could be content with each other. But I don’t want you to just be content.” She watches as he turns away, blinking back his tears. She takes his face in her hands, turning him to her, to be certain he really listens and understands what she’s about to say, because it’s the most important part. 

“Bellamy, I love you-”

“Echo-”

Her thumb slides over his lips, quieting him.

“I love you for the place you’ve given me. For the family you’ve given me. For the first time in my life, I’m not alone. You gave me that, when no one else would.”

His brown eyes are as big as saucers, flicking back and forth between her own.

“You gave me a second chance, and that is more than I could’ve ever asked for. Certainly more than I deserved. I’m happy with the life you’ve given me.” He turns his head, eyes closing as he rests his lips on her wrist. “But I couldn’t be if I knew I kept you from this. From her.”

He sighs, rough and tired, like he’s holding back on a flood of emotions. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Her finger traces his ear, remembering all the times he’d shiver awake to the soft touch. “I know. If I thought that you’d certainly be regretting it.” They share a laugh and things no longer seem quite so dire. Relationships sometimes end, she knows it’s the way of things. It certainly doesn’t mean it’s the end of her, or even them. 

“You’ll always be my family,” she says, soft and sure.

Bellamy frowns, but she can she the smile just starting to emerge. “You’re damn right.”

She inhales deeply, releasing it quickly, cleansing her sadness away as best she can. “Now, I need to find Raven, because I need a drink and I know she’s hiding some somewhere.”

“Really? Everyone’s desperate for water, and you wanna get smashed?”

She cocks her head, smirk curling at her lips. “There’s no need to be jealous just because I can drink you under the table.” 

He only nods with a roll of his eyes.

“Besides,” she adds as she walks away, “you have somewhere else you need to be.”


End file.
